Solo ve y dile
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: "No Zuko...no puedo" "¡Claro que puedes Aang, animo!" "Pero...yo no puedo" "¡Si puedes hermanita!" "No seas cobarde, Katara" ¿Desde cuando es fácil ir y decirle a la persona que te gusta cuando la quieres? Para algunos no es fácil.


Hola! Siento no poder estar estos días, pero de verdad, la escuela y el amor matan D: Pero bueno..este pequeño Kataang esta basada de una experiencia Que...me pudo haber pasado...pero ya no importa x3

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_Solo ve y dile._**

**_Autora: _**_Valeria Grayson_

* * *

_"No seas bobo, debes ir y confesarle lo que sientes, ella es muy hermosa…y muy inteligente ¡Dios, que daría por estar a su lado!"_

Aang, completamente desolado y enamorado observaba a larga distancia a Katara, su gran amiga. Ella estaba al otro lado de la explanada de la escuela, peinando su ondulado y castaño cabello. No estaba listo para confesarle a su amiga sus sentimientos.

No dejaba de admirarla, para él, ella era una diosa en el mundo terrenal, y él la quería. Su dilema no dejaba de invadir su mente, amaba a Katara más que a nada en el mundo y quería estar con ella.

–Si no vas, Aang, juro que voy y te aviento con ella si es necesario –lo alentó una voz.

Aang pensó que era su conciencia, hasta que, volteó detrás de él y vio a una persona conocida.

–¿Zuko?

–¿Qué tal Aang? ¿Nervioso?

–¡No sé que hacer amigo! ¡Me estoy muriendo! –gritó Aang paranoicamente

–¡Hey! ¡Voy a golpearte si sigues así! –Zuko rió burlonamente y dándole un golpecito a su amigo en el hombro –Solo ve y dile "Katara, me gustas mucho" si nada sale bien, huyes

–¡Yo no soy de los que huye! –Aang se tapó la cara con las dos manos avergonzado. –No quiero hacer una estupidez que haga que ella me odie…no quiero…

–Pobre de ti, amigo. –Zuko posó su mano en el hombro de Aang, en señal de apoyo. –Mira, en lo que piensas que decirle vamos por un refresco ¿Está bien? ¡Yo invito!

–Gracias Zuko…vamos. –suspiró Aang resignado y se marchó junto con Zuko.

Mientras Aang se marchaba, Katara, por intuición volteó hacía donde estaba Aang marchándose con Zuko y no pudo evitar suspirar enamorada. Ella amaba a ese chico más que a nada, era su gran amigo; atractivo, divertido, siempre estaba ahí para alegrarla…pero no podía confesar sus sentimientos por miedo a perder su amistad.

–Ay Aang…solo quiero ir y…

–Pues dile hermanita querida

–Pobre princesita, eres una cobarde…

Katara volteó hacia el origen de aquellas voces peculiares y conocidas. No eran más que su hermano mayor Sokka y su mejor amiga Toph Beifong, quienes miraban a la chica insinuantemente.

–¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Viendo tu cobardía…. –regañó Sokka a su hermana menor.

–¡No soy una cobarde!

–No, digo…¡solo mírate princesita! –Toph rió burlonamente, para vergüenza de su amiga.

–¡Bien! –Explotó Katara molesta –¡Si tanto saben, ayúdenme a decirle!

El chico moreno y la chica pelinegra se miraron maliciosamente. Katara, al momento de ver aquellas miradas, se lamentó haber dicho ese comentario….cuando esos dos se miraban así, problemas siempre venían.

–Así que… ¿Necesitas ayuda, hermanita?

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no dije nada!

–Oh si –la mirada de la chica ciega no se iba. –Dijiste que te ayudáramos…¡Y te ayudaremos!

–¡No! –Katara fue jaloneada por su hermano y su amiga…contra su voluntad.

Mientras Sokka y Toph jalaban a Katara a la fuerza, Zuko y Aang iban tomando refrescos en lata mientras caminaban:

–Zuko…

–Dime Aang. –el chico de los ojos dorados miro extrañado a su amigo.

–¿Me puedes hacer un favor? –Aang sonaba temeroso en sus palabras…

–Eh…claro

–¿Me ayudarías a decirle a Katara que me gusta?

Como Zuko estaba bebiendo, de golpe escupió el refresco. Era cierto que Aang era tímido pero…¿tanto? ¿Cómo para pedirle ayuda?

–Eh…¿De verdad? ´

–¡Zuko, me estoy muriendo! ¡Necesito toda la ayuda posible!

–Ya, ya, está bien, te ayudare, solo porque eres mi amigo. –Zuko sonrió amablemente y le dio un golpe amistoso a Aang.

–Gracias, te la debo.

–Bueno, ya, vayamos con Katara y…

–¡Zuko, Aang! –se oyó un grito.

El grito provenía de Toph, quien estaba con Katara y Sokka, Katara estaba más que sonrojada y nerviosa, pero sonriente y con una mirada tierna, Aang no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

–¿Cómo les va chicos?

–¿Qué onda? –saludó Aang alegremente. –¿Qué tal Katara?

–Hola Aang. –Saludó Katara con una sonrisa tierna…–¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Zuko, Sokka y Toph se miraron maliciosamente. Ya venía por fin lo bueno…y sería interesante

–P-por supuesto…–dicho esto Katara y Aang se alejaron a un lugar un poco más privado.

–¡Suerte pies ligeros!

–¡Es tuyo hermanita! –grito Sokka avergonzando a su hermana.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los tres amigos…un silencio realmente incómodo.

–Ehm…¿Quieren comer algo?

–Vale, vayámonos. –dicho esto los tres se marcharon.

Mientras ellos se marchaban, Katara buscaba como decirle a Aang de lo que sentía por él, de su amor, su profundo deseo de casarse con él, de morir junto a él, y Aang sentía lo mismo…la amaba con toda el alma, la quería a su lado para toda la eternidad.

–Aang…

–Dime, Kat

–Yo…debo decirte algo…

Ambos se tensaron y se detuvieron. Sin darse cuenta estaban cerca de uno de los rincones más escondidos de toda su escuela, la enfermería estaba realmente oculta así que se detuvieron ahí para hablar.

–Te escucho…

–Bien…¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí, cierto?

–¡Ja! –rio Aang alegremente. –Sí, mientras patinaba choque contra un poste en la calle y caí inconsciente, Sokka y tú me ayudaron…Desde ese día has sido importante para mí…

–Lo sé... –Katara seguía ruborizada. –Bueno…creo que desde ese día…yo…siento un cariño muy especial por ti…creo que tú…creo que tú…

Aang no dejo terminar a Katara, con decisión la tomó del hombro y la beso. Si, la estaba besando, la morena solo pudo ruborizarse para después corresponder. Justo en ese momento, ambos quedaron frente a frente, sonrojados.

–Me gustas pero…más de lo normal.

–Aang –Katara acaricio la mejilla del chico. –También me gustas y mucho.

–¿De verdad?

–Te lo juro…quiero estar contigo toda la vida

–Justo eso quiero yo también Katara, quiero estar contigo, amarte, cuidarte y respetarte, quiero vivir y morir a tu lado, estar contigo por siempre.

En un momento de ternura, sus labios volvieron a juntarse para un beso, pero no cualquier beso, esta vez era un beso apasionado, el chico rodeo la cintura de ella con sus brazos y ella rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos. El beso era profundo, muestra del profundo amor que se tenían.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, ya luego vendré con muchas mas historias...cuando este libre xD Y un consejo a todos aquellos que esperan confesarle sus sentimientos a alguien que jamas los ve y apenas recuerdan que existen: NO LO HAGAN. Búsquense algo mejor y sean felices :)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
